


Untamed

by bellixo



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Katya Zamolodchikova - Freeform, Sapphic, Trixie Mattel - Freeform, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellixo/pseuds/bellixo
Summary: Trixie is a newly hired intern in an important art gallery in Boston, where she will work as a photographer. Her only problem at the new job has blonde hair, loves red and is dedicated to make every employee's life a living hell, especially Trixie's. Her strong feelings for her boss may not be as bad as she thinks, as time goes by and their relationship takes an interesting yet unexpected course.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t worry, she treats everyone like that. You’ll get used to it, New Girl.” an employee whose name tag said “Ross” said.
> 
> “You can call me by my real name, you know?”
> 
> “That’s your new name now. Miss Katya’s words, not mine!” he giggled and left before Trixie could respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time publishing something on this app! This story is also being written by my dear friend Gio (dominatrixya), I just couldn’t add her as a co-writer, unfortunately!  
> Hope you all enjoy our fic!

Trixie took a thousand deep breaths and practiced her self presentation speech in front of the mirror also a thousand times. The first day at a new job can be a nerve racking experience, especially an internship, but she was getting more confident as time passed.

“Shit! I’m gonna be late.” she complained to herself when she saw what time it was, time she lost track of by staying hours in front of her mirror on that morning.

“Hi! My na me is Beatrice, but please, just call me Trixie. I’m the new photographer...no, that’s terrible.” Trixie mumbled to herself on the bus.

Trixie got off the bus and ran into the big fancy art gallery located in one of the busiest streets of Boston, elbowing her way into the elevator.

“Hi, are you new here?” a young man asked Trixie in the elevator.  
“Yes! I’m a photographer. I’m gonna work with Katya Zamolodchikova, do you know her?”  
“I wish I didn’t. Good luck.” he said.

Trixie walked out of the elevator on her floor confidently. She greeted the receptionists and every other employee that passed by her, smiling through the entire time.  
When Trixie walked into the meeting room, the first thing she saw was a hot tanned blonde woman. She was wearing a red shirt with the three first buttons opened, showing a tiny bit of her black lace bra, a black thigh skirt that made her ass look absolutely fantastic and two glasses – one on her face and one keeping her hair out of her eyes, and Christian Louboutin black vinyl high heels. Katya was so focused on her phone, she didn’t even notice Trixie’s presence.

“Hello, I’m Beatrice, well, I actually prefer Trixie, that’s the way everybody calls me and...” She took a deep breath and tried again, “Hmm, nevermind. I’m your new photographer.”

“You’re late.” Katya said without even looking at her.

“No, I’m not. It’s exactly 8:03. AM”

Katya put her phone away. When she fist saw Trixie, the first thing she noticed was her hideous transparent kitten heels. She was wearing white jeans, baby blue tank top and a navy blue cardigan. Her body was so unbelievably gorgeous that Katya thought it was sculpted by Michelangelo. She had her long blonde hair on a high ponytail and her bangs was long enough to cover her eyebrows. Katya could notice her sharp eyeliner under her clear glasses and her lips were deliciously painted with a neutral lipstick.

“Your shift starts at 8AM.” Katya finally said.

“It took me three minutes on the elevator.”

“So tomorrow you better step into the building at 7:57.”

“I...”

Katya turned around on her chair, facing the giant window in front of her and typing something on her phone. Trixie didn’t quite know what she was supposed to do, so she sat down on a chair across the table from Katya. When she noticed Trixie’s presence, she turned back around slowly and stared at her with a deadly glimpse.

“What are you doing?” Katya asked, impatiently.  
“I’m, um...sitting.”  
“Yeah, but this is not your chair.”  
“Which one is my chair?” Trixie asked, confused.  
“You don’t have one, new girl, you’re gonna have to stand up.” Katya could sound like she was angry and like she couldn’t care less at the same time.

Trixie stood up slowly and walked towards the nearest wall, leaning her back against it. After a couple of minutes, that felt like long awkward hours to Trixie, a few people walked in, greeting her and Katya and occupying the chairs.

“Everyone, this is our new photographer, Tracy...” Katya began to say.  
“It’s Trixie, actually.” Trixie corrected.

Everyone stared at her when she corrected Katya, looking like she’d done something she probably shouldn’t have. Katya was staring at her like she had just been challenged to a duel in a roman arena.

“From now on, you’re name is New Girl. Maybe that way you’ll learn not be such a smart ass.” Katya said, stone cold.  
“But you got my name wrong!”

Katya stood up and walked slowly towards Trixie, like a lioness ready to attack her prey. She stood only a few inches away from Trixie’s face and stared at her deadly in the eye.

“Are we going to have a problem, new girl, or am I going to have to fire you on your first day?”  
“No, ma’am.” Trixie’s forehead was sweating due to the heat generated by the proximity of the woman’s body.  
“Are you gonna behave?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Good. Back to the meeting.” Katya walked back to her chair and sat down. “I have a new upcoming project called Kaleidoscopic Figures, where the paintings will be made on real people’s bodies. They will be photographed my Miss New Girl over there and we’ll display the photographs in the next season’s exhibition. There will be footage of the process being exhibited as well, think you can handle the job, New Girl?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Trixie said, determined.

“Good. That’s all you need to know by now, we’re still developing the structures of the project, I just wanted to give you all a heads up. Now get out please.”

All the employees in the room left, except for Trixie, who walked towards her boss.

“Hey, um...I’m sorry if I was petulant or something, I...”

“Didn’t you hear me saying ‘get out’?”

“Right...sorry, I’m...” Trixie turned around and left the room, sad and angry at the same time.

“Don’t worry, she treats everyone like that. You’ll get used to it, New Girl.” an employee whose name tag said “Ross” said.

“You can call me by my real name, you know?”

“That’s your new name now. Miss Katya’s words, not mine!” he giggled and left before Trixie could respond.

She was upset that her first day at the new job was going terrible so far, but nothing like a good old talk on the phone with her best friend Kim. She went to the huge balcony of the office and called Kim, on the verge of tears.

“Kim? Oh my God, you have no idea what I had to put up with on the first fifteen minutes of my first day at work.”

“What’s going on, girl?” Kim asked over the phone.

“Well, first of all, my boss hates me for whatever reason. Really, you should’ve seen how she treated me, I was so pissed.”

“What did she do?”

“Well, she didn’t let me sit down for the meeting for a project that I am a part of, she humiliated me in front of everyone when I corrected her, because she got my name wrong, and now she refused to acknowledge me! She just calls me New Girl. She’s a fucking nightmare, Kim.”

“Calm down, Trix. She sounds like an asshole, but most bosses are like that. Maybe she’s sexually frustrated and is taking out on you.”

Trixie giggled at the thought.

“Yeah, maybe she is. Listen, I have to get back, there’s going to be another meeting and then i’m going to photograph the new exhibition, something that has to do with tree branches. I’ll talk to you later, bye.”

When Trixie turned around, she got a jump scare from the woman standing feet away from her. Katya was smoking a cigarette, looking disinterested, staring at the grey sky above them.  
Trixie walked past her like nothing happened. She didn’t know how long the woman had been standing there nor if she heard her conversation with Kim.

“That’s not the first time people say that about me behind my back. Just be careful, New Girl. The walls have ears.” Katya said, not bothering to look at Trixie.

Trixie walked away in silence, her stomach turning with fear of the woman in red.


	2. Impressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's really about the way art captivates people and how it spreads through society in different ways, but maintaining its spirit." Katya said.   
> Trixie was overwhelmed by Katya's passion for art. She thought that maybe her boss wasn't a monster deep inside her cold heart, she must've been going through something that was making her bitter. "Why are you not taking notes?" - Katya asked, snapping her fingers.

The next day, Trixie arrived at the Gallery ten minutes earlier, but the front door was locked. She decided to sit on the staircase while sipping her tea and wait for someone else to arrive. Luckily, or not, that someone was Katya.

"Good morning, Miss Katya!"

This time, Katya as wearing a black tight dress, black pantyhose and a red winter coat. She, who once again was paying attention to her phone, jumped and brought her hand to her chest.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you scared the shit out of me." She looked down to Trixie with confusion. "Who the fuck are you?"

"It's me, Trixie." Katya still looked confused and Trixie rolled her eyes. "The New Girl?"

"Oh, right!! Let's get to work, New Girl, we have a lot of things to do."

While they were in the elevator, Katya was explaining to Trixie how the project was going to work. She told her the first pictures would be of herself painting her own body, and Trixie should capture every moment. Then, Katya would paint the models and finally the models would paint each other.

"It's really about the way art captivates people and how it spreads through society in different ways, but maintaining its spirit." Katya said.   
Trixie was overwhelmed by Katya's passion for art. She thought that maybe her boss wasn't a monster deep inside her cold heart, she must've been going through something that was making her bitter. "Why are you not taking notes?" - Katya asked, snapping her fingers.

"I- I'm... sorry?"

"Don't be sorry, be better."

Katya walked out of the elevator and entered the photoshoot room. She took her coat off and Trixie had a privileged view of her back muscles, making her mouth water.

"We're doing a few pictures today, just you and me. I want the photos to be from the waist up. I'm not painting the rest of my body." Katya demanded.

"Got it."

Katya began do strip her dress and bra, staying with her black lacy underwear and pantyhose only. Trixie, who was sitting on a chair preparing her equipment started to cross and contract her legs involuntarily. The sight of Katya breasts and hard piercing nipples due to the air conditioner was making Trixie inconsolably horny. And she was loathing herself for that.

She photographed Katya in many angles while she was painting herself in abstract forms, using mostly black and white and some times a pop of color in strategical places.

When she was working, Katya was silent and relaxed, as if the felling of the soft brush and the wet cold paint on her warm skin and the chemical smell was calming her nerves.

"I gotta say, New Girl, I'm really impressed by your photograph work, I really like the blur on the rest of the photo, making the paint the real star."

"Thank you." Trixie smiled. 

"I assume you have a lot of work to do with the editing now, so you're dismissed for today." Katya said, wiping the excess of paint on her body. Trixie didn't paid attention to a single word that came out of her mouth, she was too concentrated on Katya's hands carelessly running through her chest.

Katya seemed to notice Trixie's interest and for some reason she felt a wave of electricity between her legs, but a second of sanity brought her back to reality and she just turned away, making her way to the bathroom and leaving Trixie alone.

*

The third day of work was very similar to the second one. Trixie decided to wear something to catch Katya's attention since she was going to be working with her all day long. She decided to wear a short and tight hot pink dress, a jeans jacket, because it was a rainy day, and her unbelievably comfortable transparent kitten heels.

She got the key of the gallery the previous day so she could wait for her boss in the lounge area and admire Katya's paintings on the wall. She got a text from her saying she was going to be late, followed by a long 'to-do list', which included order Katya's lunch.

Although she was not her secretary, Trixie didn't mind doing Katya some favors while she was gone. She entered the cafeteria to get hot water for her tea and found Pearl and Fame talking while having coffee.

"Looking good today, Trixie." Fame said.

"Thank you!"

"I wanted to talk to you yesterday, but you were already gone. Anyways, I'd like to invite you to my weeding next weekend." Pearl handed Trixie a light purple envelope with white and delicate fake flowers in it. "I know you've only been here for two days, but you're so nice and it's gonna be a great opportunity for all of us to get to know you better."

"Oh my god, Pearl! Thank you, I'm so glad you already trust me enough to invite me to your weeding." Trixie said looking at the invitation. It said Pearl and Violet.

"Of course, sweetie. It's gonna be a huge party, the more people I like are at my wedding, the best."

"I'm sure Violet is a really lucky girl to have you, of course I will be there."

They chatted for a little bit when Trixie noticed it was almost 10AM, which meant that Katya would be arriving soon.

"Shit, I gotta go girls, Katya is going to kill me if I'm not waiting for her in her office." Trixie said pouring more tea on her mug.

"Ugh, poor you. God knows what it's going on with that woman." Fame said "I think she's sexually frustrated."

Trixie laughed. "Yeah, I think so too."

She set the air conditioner to a temperature comfortable enough to take her jacket off and placed her mug and wedding invitation on Katya's table while she was quickly reapplying lipstick.

"Good morning, New Girl." she heard Katya behind her. She was looking as hot as Trixie remembered from the last day. "Good, you're already here, my doctors appointment took longer than expected and now we have to run."

The light purple paper catched Katya's attention and her jaw dropped when she saw the name.

"Pearl is getting married? Like, Pearl from Sculptures?"

"Uhm, yeah. She invited everyone yesterday. I just got mine." Trixie said.

"How come you're invited and I'm not?" Katya seemed really angry. She grabbed Trixie's mug and took a sip of her tea, making a disgusted face right after. "Is this tea? Oh, God, it's terrible."

"You were not invited?" Trixie asked genuinely chocked.

"No! And I wonder why I wasn't, I've always liked Pearl... It doesn't matter, let's talk about the exhibition."

"Hey, listen, I have a plus one if you'd like to come with me." Trixie said feeling genuinely sorry for Katya, who stared at her for a while with an unclockable expression before answering.

"No. I hate weddings."

They were working and debating on Katya's project, but she felt visibly uncomfortable with anything Trixie was doing. She didn't even notice Trixie got all dressed up for her that day.

"Okay, you know what?" Katya said hitting her palms on the the table.

"What?" Trixie felt afraid she was going to be fired.

"I am coming to that fucking wedding with you. I wanna see the look on people's faces." She said. "And I need some coffee."

Katya left the room, leaving Trixie feeling confused and turned on at the same time.

"Oh, and by the way..." Katya returned and took a long look at Trixie from head to toe. "Throw those shoes away, they're horrible.


	3. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Trixie, you can’t feel bad for the devil. Pearl is gonna freak out when she sees her here. You shouldn’t have done that.”

Trixie looked beautiful and she knew it. She kept twirling in front of the mirror, watching the big circle skirt of her pink gown flow. Her “feeling myself” moment was ruined by her phone ringing, it was Katya.

“Uhm...hello?” Trixie answered.

“Where the hell are you?”

“I’m waiting for my uber to arrive. Why?”

“Cancel it. I called a privet driver, we’re in the front of your building, hurry up!”

“Wait, you know where I live?”

“Of course I do. Come on, Trinity, we’re gonna be late!”

“It’s Trix...” Trixie was interrupted by Katya hanging up on her. 

Trixie quickly canceled her uber and went downstairs as fast as she could, considering how high her heels were. Outside the building, there was a big black fancy car, which she would assume it was the one Katya was in, so she went in.  
And there she was; In a tight red gown with a big opening on the left, revealing Katya’s long smooth legs. Her blue eyes were shining even more due to the black glitter on her eyelids, and the final touch of a blood red lipstick had contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. 

“Finally! Let’s go!” Katya said to Trixie, then to the driver.  
“You look really beautiful!” Trixie said, hesitantly.  
“I know.” Katya sighed, looking out the window, her mind definitely somewhere else.

After about half an hour of silence, Katya suddenly turned to Trixie.

“I just don’t get why Pearl wouldn’t invite me. I was always so nice to her!”

“I mean, like you were nice to me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing...Well, um...she must’ve forgotten or something.”

“She remembered to invite you! I don’t get it, I just...I don’t get it.” Katya looked out the window again, furiously. 

Trixie was definitely terrified of the woman, but somewhere in between that fear there was something turning her on. Trixie was incredibly confused with her feelings towards Katya, almost enough to make her head hurt whenever she was around. 

When they arrived at the wedding venue, they immediately saw their co-workers, who looked surprised but not in a good way. 

“Trixie, hey!” Fame said, giving Trixie a hug. “What is she doing here?” she whispered in Trixie’s ear.

“I felt bad for her, so I gave her my plus one.”

“Trixie, you can’t feel bad for the devil. Pearl is gonna freak out when she sees her here. You shouldn’t have done that.” 

Trixie saw the looks she and Katya we’re getting from everyone. They were clearly mad at her. 

“I don’t think your colleagues are very happy to see you, Tiffany. Did you piss them off?” Katya said.

“Actually, I think they...”

“Let’s sit down, the ceremony is about to start.” 

Trixie and Katya sat right next to each other, since the seats were reserved for Trixie and her plus one.  
Pearl walked down the aisle first. She looked like a fairy princess, and had the most beautiful smile in the world, a smile that faded away when she saw Katya, but she tried to keep her composure, after all, it was her wedding day.  
Trixie felt a strong grip on her leg when Violet appeared. Katya was involuntarily digging her nails into Trixie’s thigh, staring angrily at Violet. 

“No fucking way.” Katya whispered, loud enough for Trixie to hear.

“What? What’s going on?” Trixie whispered to her. 

“That’s my ex! Violet! I didn’t know she was dating Pearl, let alone that they were engaged...fuck! I have to go.” Katya was lucky they were sitting in the back row, so no one noticed when she stood up and left.

Trixie didn’t think twice about standing up and going after her boss, whom she found cursing at the wind in the bathroom of the venue. 

“Hey...what happened?” Trixie asked, fearfully.

“It’s none of your business.” Katya yelled.

“Okay...” Trixie turned around to leave.

“Wait...” Katya’s call made Trixie turn right back around. “It was a bad ideia for me to show up uninvited. I need to get out of here. I think there’s a restaurant down the street...”

“Okay...”

Katya walked out of the bathroom and Trixie followed her. Both of them seemed unaware that they were actually walking down the street in gowns. It was in the late afternoon on a Sunday though, so the street was practically empty.  
After walking a block, Katya only then seemed to notice Trixie’s presence. 

“Why are you following me?” Katya asked.

“You told me to come with you...I guess...”

“Yeah, sure...” Katya continued walking, in silence.

Trixie was always very confused by the woman’s behavior, but she was beginning to notice that Katya was only capable of focusing on herself, completely forgetting her surroundings.  
Katya rushed inside a mildly fancy restaurant and Trixie entered right after, trying to keep up with Katya’s pace.  
Trixie didn’t quite know why she was more excited about being around her hateful boss than at a friend’s wedding, but her instincts knew best.

“I’ll have a bottle of wine please.” Katya said to the waiter as soon as she sat on the table.

“Are you okay?” Trixie patiently asked.

“Why do you care?” 

“I don’t wanna cross any boundaries but...you seem very upset.”

Katya stayed in silence until the bottle of wine and the two glasses arrived. After taking the first sip, she began talking.

“That’s my ex that Pearl’s marrying. I wasn’t expecting that. I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Do you want me to go?” 

“Yes.” 

Trixie was just about to stand up when Katya said:

“Help me finish this wine first. Drinking alone in public is pathetic.”

Trixie sat back down and they drank in silence. It was somehow comfortable and awkward to sit in silence with Katya, but Trixie wouldn’t throw away the opportunity to become closer with that woman. 

After about fifteen minutes, Katya payed for the wine and Trixie followed her to the exit.

“Listen, girl. Let me give you a ride home. You were really nice to me today, I appreciate that.” Katya said unexpectedly.

“Thanks...” Trixie was surprised with the statement. 

“Thank you.” Katya looked serious, as usual, but had a grateful glimpse that Trixie had never seen before.

The ride home was pretty quiet, but it was a comfortable silence, not awkward this time. After they arrived at Trixie’s place, she gracefully left the car and said her goodbyes.

“Don’t be late for work tomorrow, Trixie.”


	4. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you nervous?” Katya said, surprisingly calm.
> 
> “I get very nervous around you.” Trixie regretted saying that the minute she said it. She didn’t know why she said that out loud, and hoped it didn’t come off weird to Katya.
> 
> “Is it because i’m your boss?”
> 
> “Yes.” It wasn’t just that.
> 
> “In here we’re artists, nothing more. Relax.”

The entire week after the wedding was a nightmare for Trixie. Not only Katya was completely stressed out about the upcoming exhibition and taking out on everyone, but all of Trixie’s co-workers were completely mad at her for having invited Katya to Pearl’s wedding.   
Trixie would have lunch all by herself and text Kim to feel less lonely on her free time. 

At the end of the week, Pearl came back from her honeymoon, and the minute she walked into the gallery, Trixie could feel her heart on her throat. 

“Trixie, can I talk to you? Outside?” Pearl asked with a sharp tone, quickly changing from the graceful air she had when she was greeting her fellow co-workers.

“S-sure...” Trixie stuttered, following her to the beautiful giant balcony. 

They sat on one of the benches of the balcony, and Pearl lit a cigarette before starting to talk.

“So, you invited Katya to my wedding.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know...”

“Trixie, I don’t know where you grew up, but here, when we don’t invite someone is because we don’t want them to come. Okay? You almost ruined my fucking wedding! And to think I thought you were a nice person...bullshit. You’re a selfish motherfucker who wants to be liked by the boss so...”

“Excuse me.” Katya interrupted Pearl, standing in front of them, holding a cigarette. “Trixie didn’t invite me, I made her take me as her plus one. I threatened to fire her if she didn’t. It wasn’t her fault, you shouldn’t be so hard on her.” 

“Is that true, Trixie?” Pearl asked, confused.

“I, um...I...” At this point, Trixie was so overwhelmed with thoughts that she started to cry and couldn’t even form a sentence.

“Katya, you know how much respect I have for you, we’ve been working together for years now. I just didn’t wanna make things weird because of Vi.”

“Get back to work.” Katya demanded, which Pearl obeyed.

Katya sat next to Trixie on the bench and continued to smoke her cigarette, looking at the landscape before them.

“Why did you say that?” Trixie was still crying. “I invited you because I wanted to...”

“I know.” Katya said, her eyes still stuck on the landscape.

“Thank you.” Trixie said, crying even more. As soon as she realizes she wasn’t going to get a response from Katya, she stood up and went back to the gallery, where people wouldn’t stop staring at her.

xxx

Trixie was setting up her equipment to start shooting Katya’s performance with the models, while Katya was in a long golden satin robe walking impatiently, talking on her phone.

“Why today, of all days?...I know, Gigi...Fine, you’ll be in the next season, I guess...” Katya threw her phone in the studio’s couch and walked towards Trixie.

“Is everything okay?” Trixie asked, nervously.

“The other model got sick, and we need a third one, like, now. Can you handle the job?”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m gonna need you to fill in for her in the performance. It’s just like I explained to you, you’ll be naked and I will paint your body.”

“But who’s gonna photograph?” Trixie was already sweating with the idea of being naked before Katya.

“We’ll put the camera in a tripod in auto mode while I paint you and when I’m done, I’ll photograph you myself. Then, you will paint Jaida, and I will also photograph you two. I’ve done photography work before, so it’ll be fine. So, are you in or not?”

“I...I don’t know if I’m comfortable with nudity...”

“It’s okay, I’ll call someone else.” Katya started to walk away, when Trixie’s voice stopped her.

“Nevermind. I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Trixie wasn’t sure, but the thought of someone else doing that with Katya was, for some reason, killing her. 

Katya took of her robe, that slid softly from her smooth skin to the floor. She walked out of it and lay on the big white paper on the floor. Trixie wasn’t looking at her with lust, despite being impossible to not acknowledge how sexy and gorgeous Katya looked. She was looking at her like she looked at a masterpiece, the studio light hitting her body in all the right places, drawing a perfect silhouette. Trixie had to wake herself up from her daydream multiple times while she was photographing the performance. The model looked very professional while painting Katya’s body with the red, white and black paints, a professionalism Trixie wasn’t sure she could carry if she was the one striking a brush all over Katya. It was hard not to desire her.   
When that part was over, Katya stood up and handed her robe to Trixie.

“Take off your clothes.” Katya ordered, which gave Trixie a pandemonium of butterflies in her stomach and shivers all over her body. “Put this on, you can take it off when we start.”

Trixie took the robe and went to the small bathroom in the studio to undress. She tried to calm herself down multiple times, for she couldn’t stop shaking and slightly sweating, even though the air conditioner was on.   
She could feel a heat between her legs the minute she put on Katya’s robe. Her smell was impregnated in it, and it was driving Trixie insane. The feeling of the silk on her skin was also making her burn with a desire to be touched right there, right then. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, so she gathered her clothes and came out of the bathroom, and her heart raced when she saw Katya. 

“Lie down, careful not to stain my robe.” Katya said while finishing to set up the camera on the tripod.

Trixie obeyed, taking off the beautiful golden robe and laying on top of the paint-stained paper on the floor.  
Katya put on a slow jazz playlist that she hadn’t put before and walked towards Trixie, kneeling before her and grabbing the brush. Katya took a good look at Trixie’s body and put a hand on her face when she noticed how much the girl was shaking.

“Are you nervous?” Katya said, surprisingly calm.

“I get very nervous around you.” Trixie regretted saying that the minute she said it. She didn’t know why she said that out loud, and hoped it didn’t come off weird to Katya.

“Is it because i’m your boss?”

“Yes.” It wasn’t just that.

“In here we’re artists, nothing more. Relax.” Katya ran her bony fingers through the side of Trixie’s face, calming her down. It was impressive how much making art changed Katya for the better. 

Trixie closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax and accept the cold wet paint on her body. She sighed at the touch, but Katya’s fingers on her face kept calming her down when her nervousness tried to come back. After a few minutes, Trixie dared to open her eyes and her first sight were big blue eyes looking intensely at hers. Trixie’s nervous system exploded and she let out a giggle, and suddenly, she couldn’t stop laughing. She wasn’t finding the situation funny at all, but she had an issue where she laughs when she’s nervous.   
Even thought she was giggling and trying to hold it back, Trixie’s thoughts were pure desperation. She thought Katya would be furious at her and throw her out of the studio, but what surprised her the most is that Katya only put her index finger gently on her lips and quietly shushed her until she stopped laughing. Trixie had to use all of the strength on her body to not kiss that finger, and that was enough to make her stop laughing.   
Suddenly, her eyes were so connected to Katya’s that her body almost entered in a state of numbness, where she could barely feel the brush anymore. The sound of the jazz music and the camera’s clicks were almost totally gone for her. All Trixie could hear was Katya’s breath, Katya’s heartbeat, the blink of her beautiful blue eyes.   
That moment felt like she had sex with Katya a thousand times. Trixie was sunken so deep into that moment she could barely remember what she did afterwards when she painted Jaida’s body’s.

xxx

Katya usually had lunch alone in her office, meanwhile everyone else would go to a restaurant that was across the street from the gallery. This time wasn’t different, except that Trixie was having lunch in the same bench as that morning, all by herself in the balcony. She could see Katya’s office through the big window on the balcony, but Katya was too busy ignoring her food and looking at her phone to notice that Trixie was right outside.  
Out of a sudden, Trixie noticed Katya discretely putting her hand inside her skirt and slightly smiling. Trixie’s face was burning red, which she couldn’t figure out if it was out of embarrassment or lust.   
Katya kept on touching herself, speeding up the pace as it went, not taking long to reach her orgasm. Trixie completely forgot there was food in front of her. For some reason, her eyes were glued to the beautifully spent woman sitting on her chair with a smile Trixie had never seen on her lips before. A smile that soaked Trixie’s panties.   
When reality hit her, Trixie focused back on her lunch, still sweating and shivering from what she had just witnessed.   
She couldn’t lie to herself anymore: she had a crush on her boss.


	5. Epiphany

“Can you stop?” Trixie said annoyed. 

“Stop what, baby?”

“Distracting me while I’m working! You know I need to finish this by friday.” The other woman continued to kiss Trixie’s neck and run her fingers on top of the blonde’s breasts covered by a pink lacy bra. “Baby, c’mon...”

The woman closed the laptop and sat on Trixie’s lap, moving her hair out of the way to kiss that pretty collarbone. 

“I want you so bad.” The woman said between kisses. 

“I’m all yours, Katya.”

That was the last thing Trixie remembered from the dream. She sat down on her bed trying to figure out what was the loud noise and out of a sudden, the noise stopped and her phone screen lit up showing a missing call from her boss. Trixie only had time to check what time it was before the phone rang again. 

“Yes?” Trixie said.

“You’re awake, great. I need you to come over like, right now.”

“It’s 2:43 AM.”

“I know, but I wouldn’t been calling you if it wasn’t important. I had a huge idea for our next project and I need you to bring your camera.”

“Katya, I-“

“Trixie, I really need to do it now, while the idea is still fresh in my mind. You can come in your PJ’s don’t worry about anything, just please be quick.”

“Alright... give me your address.” Trixie said without thinking too much.

She got up and brushed her teeth before throwing on a cardigan and tying her hair in a high and messy ponytail. She grabbed her glasses and camera and searched for Katya’s address on the Uber app, realizing it was only six blocks from her apartment. Trixie was sure she was not thinking straight when she got on her bike and after a couple of minutes, she was in front of Katya’s door. 

“You look good without makeup.” It was the first thing Katya said when she saw the younger girl. “You can keep your bike in my garage and come in, no shoes please.”

Trixie noticed the chaos as soon as she stepped in; Katya’s house was not as big as Trixie imagined. On the first floor, she had a shelf with rolls of fabric in every color and pattern, a cozy red couch in front of a huge TV and a small kitchen with a lot of knifes decorating the walls. 

“Nice place.” she simply said. 

“You don’t have to lie, Barbie.” Katya said. 

“I’m not, I didn’t expected any less coming from you.” 

“Well, thanks, I guess. Can I offer you a drink? Tea, coffee, diet coke..?” Katya asked making her way to the kitchen and pouring a cup of coffee to herself. 

“Tea is fine, thanks.” 

While Katya was boiling the water, she decided to take a further notice on Trixie. She was wearing pink socks, pink plaid flannel pants, white long sleeve shirt and baby pink cardigan. She noticed her employee was not wearing a bra due to her hard nipples perking through her shirt, making Katya remembered every detail of her breasts when she was painting Trixie’s naked body. 

“So, what do you have in mind?” Trixie asked, grabbing the mug of tea.

“I actually have a lot of things going on inside my head now. I always have those kind of epiphanies in the middle of the night. I just need to think straight and have someone helping me organize my ideas.” Katya simply explained.

For a moment Trixie was pissed she came to her boss’s house for nothing other than helping her to think, but on the other hand, she appreciated Katya trusted her enough to ask for her opinion. Of all people, of all employees who had been working for her for years, she still chose Trixie.

“Let’s get to work then, I feel motivated when I’m around you.”

“Motivated or scared?” Katya said jokingly.

“Kind of...both.” She laughed. 

When the sun began to rise, they already had a lot of ideas on the paper and couldn’t agree in any of them. They decided they would continue Katya’s hiatus project that was about personification of feelings. 

“Oh my god, it’s almost 7 AM. Are you hungry?” Katya asked looking at her phone.

“Honestly, yes.”

“I have a brownie mixture somewhere in my kitchen. Sounds good?” 

“Sounds perfect.” Trixie smiled.

Trixie loved this human side of Katya. Ever since the photoshoot, she was looking at Katya with admiration and respect instead of fear. She realized Katya was tough because she won’t tolerate watching her dreams not coming true because of incompetence of other people. She only chooses people she trusts with her entire life and that’s how she shows she cares about people, trusting them her dream.

“What are you thinking about?” Katya asked after realizing Trixie was daydreaming.

“I guess I’m just trying not to sleep.” 

“You don’t have to go to work today. But don’t get used to it.” Katya said pointing her the spoon covered with brownie dough.

Trixie realized Katya was in a really good mood, so, after they sat down on the couch to wait for the brownies, she decided it was the right time to ask Katya about what had happened with Pearl.

“Katya, can I ask you why did you tell Pearl that you forced me to invite you?”

“Why? Do you think that was lame?” Katya said, defensively.

“No! I really appreciated it. I just wanna know why you stood by me, I honestly thought you hated me.”

“I don’t hate you. I definitely don’t love you, but since you were so nice and caring about me I thought it was only fair I’d do the same for you.” Katya simply said, making Trixie surprised.

“Thank you. For being nice and for not hating me.” She laughed.

“I don’t think people can actually hate you. Sure, you’re annoying as fuck, but you’re nice.”

They looked at each other’s eyes for a quarter of second that felt like hours. Trixie felt the need to get closer to Katya and she gently brushed her lips on hers. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Katya asked with their lips still connected.

Trixie immediately moved away from her.

“I- I thought-“

“What? That I was interested on you? God, that’s what you get for being nice.”

“Katya, I’m so, so sorry.” Trixie was almost crying.

“Yeah, that was very inconvenient and not requested at all, but it’s okay.” 

“Oh my god, I’m so embarrassed.” Trixie was actually crying then.

“Trixie, get yourself together! Are you a teenager? It’s fine.” Katya said getting up. “Look, just forget it, right? I’m gonna take a look on our brownies.”

Katya left to the kitchen and without thinking twice, Trixie grabbed her phone and left, leaving her camera behind, and running to get on her bike and get away from Katya as soon as possible.


End file.
